Waffles
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: And to think, all this started because of a conversation...about waffles.


So I have no idea why i'm writing this. It's four in the morning and I know that I shall be getting no more sleep tonight. Thank you dogs that live in my backyard. I have had this idea for a while now and I decided that I should write it. Why is it that I can only update whenever I'm not busy? *sigh* Well you all know what time it is.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did. But I don't.

Now On With The Fic!

'Thinking' "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Waffles

He sees how he's treated. They think they are doing a good job at protecting him. But they're not.

He sees how sad he is. He knows that he can make him happier.

He sees the right through the smiles and the light that shines in his eyes. He feels the need to make him feel real again.

He sees how all of this is affecting him. He wants it all to stop.

x-x-x-x

Dak Zevon is normally a kind person. He knows this, he has been told this by many people. But that all changes when he sees the one he loves crying on the roof of Rocque Records. He knows that he probably wont listen to him. He knows that he might be rejected. He knows that he should give it a shot.

So he does.

x-x-x-x

He wonders when they will stop. He knows it wont be happening anytime soon.

He wonders what will happen to him if this goes unnoticed. He doesn't care.

He wonder what would happen if he were to die right now. He shudders at the the thought.

He wonders if anyone can save him. He thinks he too much of a lost cause to save.

x-x-x-x

Logan Mitchell is known to crack under pressure. Which is why he is here, on the roof of Rocque Records right now, crying his eyes out. He can't handle the pressure. He wants it all to end yet he is too afraid to end it himself. He wishes he could be happy. He knows that if happiness were to ever come to him, he would make sure that it was there to stay. He wants to see the good side of everything, instead of the bad.

He knows that one day, he will.

x-x-x-x

Our story begins on one December night. It's cold and and he isn't wearing a jacket. He doesn't know why but at the moment, he doesn't care. He wanted to get away from everyone, the band, the family, the pressure of being someone he never in a million years dreamed he thought he would be. Things were said in that room that shouldn't have been said. But no one cares.

They never do.

He gets the feeling that he's being watched. But when he turns around, no one is there. He somehow finds comfort in the fact that no one was ever there for him. They may have said they were. But they never meant it. If they did, he wouldn't be up here, crying his eyes out.

If only they knew what was happening to him.

A jacket is placed on his shoulders and when he looks up, he gives the person a sad smile. He can't really see who it is because his eyes are clouded with unshed tears.

"You know, you should really wear a jacket. It's too cold out here. Even for you." He loves that voice. He loves the person who owns the voice. He has ever since they got coffee one morning and they talked about waffles. It was a pointless conversation, but it was one that he loved anyways.

"T-than-thank y-you." he stutters as he wraps the jacket around his small frame tightly, unaware that the person is staring at him with sad eyes.

"Why do you let them do this to you?" the person asks. He shivers and looks away. "I d-don't know. I d-don't kno-know how to stop t-them. Why don't y-you help m-me?" The person sits down next to him and shrugs. "Because Logan, they are always around you. I figured they knew. But they don't. Why don't theyhelp you?"

Logan shrugs and figures that his answer is good enough and he grows quiet. He wishes he knew the answer to that question too.

"Do they know what you do to yourself?" Logan shakes his head and shivers more. "They probably dont care." he whispers. The person nods and looks at the sky. It's a clear night. It's beautiful. _'Like Logan.' _he thinks. "Huh?" did he think that out loud? "What's like me?" yea he did.

"The sky." is his response. "How am I like the sky Dak?" Dak smiles. Well the stars are shining brightly, just like how the light in your eyes shine brightly when you smile. Sometimes, you shine even brighter. The moon, it's all alone. I know that that is how you feel sometimes. Alone. But tonight, they way the sky looks, it's perfect and extremely beautiful. Just like you Logan. Perfect and beautiful."

Logan blushes, though you can't tell since his face was already red to being with. "You're just sa-" he was cut off by Dak's sweet voice. "No, I'm not. I wish they didn't do this to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." he says, not meaning to sound so harsh. But he smiles and gently pulls Logan towards him so that now, he's sitting in his lap, being warmed up by everything that is, Dak Zevon.

"Do you remember that conversation we had?" he asks. Logan smiles and buries his head in the small space of Dak's neck. "The one about the waffles?" Dak lets out a small chuckle and nods. "Yea. the one about the waffles. Well there was something I wanted to do during that conversation." Logan looks up at him with confused eyes and Dak thinks that maybe, it's the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Without a second thought, Dak leans down, and gently presses his lips to Logan's, smiling when the smaller boy kisses him, only to pull away and Dak stares into Logan's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." he whispers to the smaller one. "And I would love it if you would say yes to being my boyfriend." For the first time, Logan smiles a genuine smile and kisses Dak, it's a soft kiss, because Logan is still afraid that Dak might be lying.

"I love you too. And would love to be your boyfriend." he says. Dak can't help but think that this is the greatest day of his life.

"Thank you. But you have to promise me something, no more cutting yourself, no more crying. It breaks my heart to see you cry." Logan nods. "Soooo can we get some waffles? I'm kind of hungry." Dak lets out a laugh and kisses Logan. "Sure thing. But lets get you a warmer jacket first." Logan nodded and the two left Rocque Records, fingers laced and Dak couldn't help but smile at the last thought that entered his mind before he and Logan were driving off into the night.

_'Thank God for waffles.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I have no idea where the waffle thing came from, but I like it. And I love this pairing. Therefore, at some point, they will have their very own story. And I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but I'm extremely busy with School and things at home. I have no time for updating. But I promise to try harder. I'll try to update next weekend. Again, I'm extremely sorry.

I hope you lovely people liked the story!

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
